Les nations à la JDC
by Loupiote54
Summary: Quand une auteur fait sa journée de citoyenneté et s'ennuie, des idées bizarres naissent dans son cerveau. UA, les nations sont humaines et font leur JDC aussi. Fic humoristique délirante.
1. Chapter 1

Chose promis, chose due, voici ma fic parodique complètement pétée. Les choses commencent doucement avec un chapitre court mais vous allez très vite vous demander ce que j'ai fumé.

**Petite explication pour mes lecteurs non-français:** En France, nous n'avons pas de service militaire. Par contre, on a une journée obligatoire qu'on doit passer dans une base militaire à écouter des trucs chiants. On reçoit une convocation pour ça. A la fin de la journée, on obtient un papier qui permet entre autre de passer son permis et le BAC(examen important).

J'ai passé la mienne il y a un moment et mes petits délires cérébraux pour ne pas m'ennuyer basés sur cette question "Que donneraient un UA avec les nations à la JDC?"ont fini par produire pendant les dernières vacances de longues pages de délire. J'ai finalement trouvé le temps et la motivation de commencer à la taper.

Gros délires complètement assumé même si ce début est plutôt calme.

**Disclamer: **Himaruya-sama est propriétaire d'Hetalia et de tous ses personnages, et c'est tant mieux vu ce que j'en fais.

* * *

**Tous à la JDC**

Jeudi 13 mars, 7:00, dans une gare d'une petite ville de province:

Deux adolescents courraient vers les quais. Le premier avait de longs cheveux dorés retenus par un ruban noir, de grands yeux bleus qui arboraient souvent un air innocent et aussi souvent une étincelle de perversité et des traits fins et réguliers. Malgré sa chevelure et un visage et une silhouette androgynes, une barbe de trois jours, d'aspect négligée mais en réalité soigneusement entretenue par son propriétaire qui était convaincu qu'elle était un de ses grands atouts de séduction en plus d'éviter une confusion des genres, indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune homme. Il avait la peau douce de ceux qui pensent que les crèmes de jour et les soins du visage ne sont pas destinés qu'aux femmes. Assez grand, il portait un jean moulant et une veste noire par dessus un T-shirt blanc. Beau garçon, il collectionnait les conquêtes, aussi bien masculines que féminines car comme il le disait lui-même «Le genre n'a pas d'importance, ce qui compte c'est le talent au lit». Généralement, le séducteur rajoutait d'autres choses ensuite pour préciser sa pensée mais elles n'ont aucune importance dans cette histoire. De carrure moyenne mais néanmoins discrètement musclé, il courrait avec l'aisance de quelqu'un s'entraînant régulièrement. En effet, le jeune blond était membre de l'équipe d'athlétisme de son lycée hôtelier.

* * *

Le second, moins rapide, s'en tirait néanmoins honorablement grâce à ses fuites régulières devant des gens énervés par une de ses farces diverses et variées réalisées avec la complicité de son compagnon. Un peu plus petit que son ami, il avait des cheveux bruns coupés courts toujours un peu ébouriffés et une peau naturellement mate qui trahissaient ses origines espagnoles. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert brillant. Actuellement, il sprintait derrière son ami, inquiet et un peu essoufflé, mais en temps ordinaire, il arborait sur le visage un grand sourire ouvert et chaleureux, niais diraient certains. Beau garçon, sympathique, gentil, ouvert et sociable, beaucoup de jeunes filles et même de moins jeunes en étaient secrètement amoureuse ou en tout cas, avaient un faible pour lui. Hélas pour ces malheureuses, il ne s'intéressait qu'aux garçons. Enfin, à un garçon en particulier. Malgré deux années de râteaux perpétuels plus ou moins humiliants, il n'abandonnait pas. On le disait idiot, il préférait penser qu'il était persévérant et inventif. D'ailleurs, même ces détracteurs devaient lui concéder que l'amoureux transi n'était jamais à court d'idées pour conquérir l'élu de son cœur. Les deux amis se connaissaient depuis la crèche et étaient les meilleurs amis du monde.

* * *

Les deux jeunes gens déboulèrent sur le quai et foncèrent vers leur train.

-On va le rater!

-Mais non!

Le blond saisit le poignet du brun et sauta dans le wagon en le traînant derrière lui. Surpris, ce dernier parvint toutefois à bondir et à atterrir à l'intérieur alors que les portes se fermaient dans un claquement sec. Cependant, déséquilibré, il effectua de grands moulinets ridicules avec les bras puis tomba sur son ami. Ils finirent donc tous les deux à terre, devant les autres voyageurs qui semblaient trouver la scène très drôle.

-Francis, je te déteste déclara le plus petit des deux en se relevant.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Demanda l'autre avec un regard trop candide pour être honnête.

-Si tu n'avais pas passé autant de temps dans la salle de bain, on serait arrivé à l'heure.

-Mais nous sommes arrivés à l'heure Tonio! Nous sommes dans le train!

* * *

Tout en se chamaillant, les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers leur place et s'installèrent côte à côte. En face du dénommé Francis, se trouvait un autre adolescent. Blond également, sa tignasse semblait cependant ne jamais avoir connu de peigne. Il portait un jean noir, un T-shirt avec le logo d'un groupe de métal, de grosses chaussures à bout ferré et un casque sur la tête. Les yeux clos, il ne souhaitait de toute évidence pas sympathiser. Cependant, ce qui attira irrésistiblement l'attention des deux arrivants, ce fut ses sourcils ou plutôt ses «deux grosses chenilles mutantes» comme ils les baptisèrent aussitôt. Son voisin était un type aux cheveux blonds hérissés de gel, aux yeux bleus et à l'air froid qui leur était familier.

-Tiens Lars. Toi aussi, tu vas faire le clown chez les bidasses?

Lars était bien connu dans leur lycée. C'était lui qui fournissait tout le monde en joints et en spacecakes. Le dealer profitait de ses voyages chez sa famille à Amsterdam pour se procurer légalement ses petites substances et «empruntait» le réseau de son grand-père, très fier de voir son petit-fils suivre ses traces, pour ramener les stocks en France. Il était également connu pour sa radinerie et son avarice. Certains mauvais payeurs avaient regretté d'avoir abusé de sa patience, très courte lorsqu'il s'agissait d'argent.

-Salut Antonio, salut Francis. Et oui, moi aussi je dois me taper la JDC. Je crois que mon voisin aussi. Enfin, quand je lui ai demandé, il a poussé un genre de grognement que j'ai interprété comme un oui.

-T'inquiètes pas vieux, Tonio et moi, on trouvera bien le moyen de mettre un peu d'animation, comme à la soirée d'il y a une semaine.

Ils rirent tous les trois au souvenir de cette soirée où, entre autre faits notables, Antonio avait confondu son chéri et un arbre. Celui-ci, mort de rire, était très occupé à filmer sa déclaration d'amour passionné au grand chêne qui l'avait superbement ignoré, provoquant des larmes et un désespoir digne des plus grandes tragédies.

* * *

Les rires alliés au départ du train réveillèrent Gros Sourcil qui ôta son casque et demanda ce qui se passait. Mal lui en pris car le dragueur de la bande, devant le spectacle des deux grands yeux verts qui le fixaient d'un air courroucé et de l'adorable mine bougonne et mal réveillée, décida aussitôt de le taquiner/faire chier/séduire/épouser/mettre dans son lit/ rendre fou (rayez les mentions inutiles). C'est ainsi que le malheureux Arthur, jeune homme d'origine anglaise aimant le calme, la musique, mijoter des coups tordus pour se venger de ses ennemis et discuter avec ses nombreux amis imaginaires, passa l'essentiel du voyage à se disputer avec un beau parleur pervers adepte des doubles sens et des sous-entendus sous le regard amusé de l'hispanique et blasé du fournisseur en pétards. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par se lever et par traiter de tous les noms l'abruti avec qui il était forcé de voyager...en anglais. Le résultat fut qu'il n'obtient pas l'effet escompté. L'auto-proclamé Don Juan des temps modernes ne comprit rien du tout et éclata de rire en déclarant que «Tu es très sexy quand tu parles anglais mon lapin». Le train arriva alors à destination, empêchant un meurtre de la part du petit lapin très énervé sur le stupid frog qui lui adressait un sourire exaspérant.

* * *

Petite précision au cas où: Dans cette UA, les personnages sont tous originaires du pays qu'ils représentent mais ils vivent en France et ont la nationalité française.

Je tape ce chapitre tard le soir, je me suis relue mais je m'excuse si il reste des fautes. J'espère que ça vous a plu et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà la suite avec apparition de mon chouchou!

**Disclamer: **Himaruya est toujours propriétaire d'Hetalia, je n'ai pas réussi à voler Matti.

* * *

**Tous à la JDC**

**En attendant la navette militaire**

Matthieu descendit du bus en soupirant. A ses côtés, son frère jumeau était surexcité. Alfred avait passé le voyage à se tortiller sur son siège en disputant avec lui ou plutôt en monologuant tandis que son frangin se contentait de hocher la tête de temps en temps en pensant à autre chose. Personnellement, le jeune homme ne comprenait pas en quoi passer une journée assis sur une chaise à écouter parler des mecs en uniforme était intéressant mais il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour exciter l'autre énergumène. Celui-ci pensait sans doute que la véritable guerre marchait comme dans Call of Duty. Lui était plus réaliste et pensait que, si il fallait des militaires car il y aurait toujours un fouteur de merde pour venir emmerder ses voisins, la guerre était un truc à éviter. Mati était un pacifiste, calme et sérieux, qui aurait de loin préféré rester chez lui tranquillement plutôt que de participer à cette JDC. Une journée seulement, à quoi ça sert? Au moins, son cousin serait là. Il le repéra facilement, Francis était devant la gare, occupé à parler à une jeune fille au minois charmant, aux grand yeux claires et à la poitrine très développée. Elle s'exprimait avec un fort accent slave. Puis, un mec immense, emmitouflé dans un long manteau et une grande écharpe blanche malgré la douceur du temps, accompagnée d'une jeune fille assez flippante qui était accrochée à son bras et regardait tout le monde travers tel un chien de garde particulièrement féroce, lui signala qu'il ferait mieux de laisser sa sœur tranquille.

* * *

Son cousin battit en retraite devant l'aura meurtrière du frère protecteur et rejoignit son meilleur ami, Antonio, que le pacifiste avait rencontré quelques fois et appréciait et les deux inconnus à ses côtés. Pour être précis, une personne était près du brun et une autre s'en tenait éloigné, toute son attitude criant «Je suis avec eux par hasard et je n'ai pas envie de rester plus longtemps». Le dragueur éconduit fut intercepté en chemin par un Alfred décidément survolté.

-Yo cousin! Le héros est dans la place!

Et il entreprit d'étouffer Francis. Matthieu ne put retenir un sourire devant cette démonstration d'affection exubérante. Son frère était un abruti mais il l'adorait et c'était réciproque. Le blondinet s'avança à son tour pour saluer son cousin, qui était presque prêt pour jouer dans Avatar mais commençait à reprendre son souffle en se tenant les côtes, le «héros» l'ayant délaissé pour Antonio, qui en temps que connaissance moins intime, eut juste le souffle coupé quelques secondes. Puis, ledit cousin fit les présentations.

-Alors lui c'est Lars et lui...

-Je ne suis pas avec eux!

Franc, direct et accompagné d'un regard appuyé à celui qu'il venait d'interrompre. On parie combien que le sincou a encore joué les Casanova du dimanche?

-Mon lapin, tu me brises le cœur!

Gagné! Il était vraiment prévisible parfois.

-Je ne suis pas ton lapin!

-Voyons Arthur, ne t'énerve pas!

-Bah oui Thuthur, faut pas râler pour ça!

-Thuthur? Eh, tu viens de trouver un surnom super Al!

-C'est normal, je suis le héros.

* * *

Le niveau de la conversation venait de passer de «Pitoyable» à «Passez moi une corde que j'aille me pendre». Aussi, le plus calme de tous comprit parfaitement la réaction d'Arthur qui s'éloigna à grand pas pour s'éloigner du trio mort de rire. Celui-ci semblait décidé à ne plus parler à personne de la journée. Matthieu était timide mais aussi quelqu'un de foncièrement gentil et ne voulait pas que ce type passe la journée tout seul à cause de sa très chère famille. Aussi, tenta-t-il d'engager la conversation avec l'inconnu.

-Excuse-les, ils sont un peu bêtes mais pas méchants. En fait, moi c'est Matthieu mais tout le monde m'appelle Mati.

Aucune réponse. Et un gros vent, un! Bon, il avait l'habitude depuis le temps. Avec sa timidité et son incapacité chronique à hausser la voix, l'adolescent passait très souvent inaperçu. Ce qui était chiant mais pouvait parfois être bien pratique quand un prof cherchait une victime...pardon un élève à interroger.

Il tenta cependant une autre approche.

-Ton T-shirt est sympa. Tu es fan de Black Sabbat?

-Pas du tout, je l'ai juste piqué à mon frangin pour l'emmerder.

Ah, on a du progrès, il a répondu. Et vu sa réponse, la phrase suivante était toute trouvée.

-Toi aussi, ton frère est relou? Demanda-t-il en désignant le sien, occupé à prendre la pose pour faire un selfie devant la gare, occupation idéale pour montre au monde à quel point on a besoin d'attention ou à quel point on est égocentrique, conditions qu'Al remplissaient.

* * *

Et c'est une victoire canadienne! Ils discutent! Oui, canadienne. Matthieu vivait en France et avait même la nationalité mais il avait passé son enfance au Canada. Sa mère, la sœur de celle de Francis, y était installée depuis des années. Son père, américain, était tombé amoureux de Marianne Williams durant un voyage d'affaire. Après leur divorce, elle était rentrée auprès de sa famille française mais lui avait toujours rêvé de retourner y vivre dès qu'il pourrait. Ses démarches pour étudier là-bas après son bac étaient quasiment achevés et il avait hâte.

* * *

Son interlocuteur, malgré sa froideur initial, se montra ensuite plus volubile. Le canadien de cœur comprit rapidement qu'il était très entêté et fier mais il fit preuve aussi d'intelligence et d'un humour à froid très britannique qu'il apprécia. Dans l'ensemble, il le jugea plutôt sympathique et pas aussi insensible au charme de son cousin qu'il le prétendait. Deux autres personnes, un pianiste et une violoncelliste, se joignirent à eux lorsqu'ils entendirent qu'ils jouaient tous deux d'un instrument, guitare électrique pour Gros Sourcils et batterie pour l'autre. Le garçon, Roderich, portait des vêtements étrangement vieillots, un pantalon en velours et des mocassins à gland, mais une fois sa réserve première oubliée, il se révéla le plus calé de tous en matière de musique. Sa petite amie, Elizaveta, une fille au fort caractère qui leur demanda leur orientation sexuelle au bout de trois phrases, était joyeuse et sympathique. Ils étaient très amoureux et Mati les trouva mignons. Il se sentit également un peu envieux, lui-même étant toujours célibataire, personne, fille ou garçon, ne lui ayant jusqu'ici suffisamment plut pour aller plus loin que quelques baisers.

* * *

Parmi les autres jeunes gens rassemblés, on notait les trois slaves qui s'étaient regroupés et parlaient à voix basse, Francis et Antonio qui riaient d'une chose connue d'eux seule, Lars qui fumait, un type qui dormait sur un banc et un gars bizarre qui portait un masque blanc sur le visage et fumait aussi. Finalement, la navette arriva.

* * *

Et voilà! Alors, c'est à partir du prochain chapitre que mes neurones ont fondu puis se sont reformées d'une façon bizarre. Vous ferez la connaissance d'un OC particulier et retrouverez des retardataires. Merci aux quatre personnes qui ont reviewé le premier chapitre, je crois vous avoir toutes répondu par MP, faites-moi signe si j'ai oublié quelqu'un! C'est ma bonne résolution un peu en retard pour l'année, répondre plus aux reviews. A bientôt!


	3. Chapter 3

Et bien, si je dois poster samedi au plus tard comme promis, il est temps que je me mette au travail. Voici donc le troisième chapitre de ma fanfic ou ce qui se passe quand on change plein de pays en adolescents et qu'on entasse le tout dans un bus. Heureusement que le trajet ne dure que quelques minutes.

**Disclamer: **Himaruya est le putain de génie qui a eu l'idée d'Hetalia et tout est à lui à part mes deux OC (dont l'un n'est que mentionné).

* * *

**Tous à la JDC**

**Dans la navette (notez le nom de chapitre super original)**

La navette arriva. Le petit groupe, dont la plupart des membres s'étaient attendus à voir arriver un car kaki un peu stylé, fut très déçu de se retrouver face à un bus blanc un peu pourri, le genre dans lequel ils montaient pour les sorties scolaires. Alfred eut soudain l'air très déçu et expliqua à ses voisins ahuris qu'en attendant navette, il avait pensé à une navette spatiale. Cette idée fit beaucoup rire Arthur. D'autres se demandaient si il fallait rire ou pas. Ceux qui connaissaient déjà l'individu, ses limitations intellectuelles et sa passion des OVNI se contentèrent de l'ignorer et de se diriger vers la navette. Le type masqué réveilla l' endormi, un certain «Héraklès» qui dû encaisser un rude coup de pieds et une douloureuse rencontre avec le sol en plus de la révélation de son prénom. Merci papa, merci maman, pour toutes les blagues douteuses qui le poursuivaient depuis l'école primaire.

* * *

Le groupe se retrouva devant un petit homme brun, arborant une moustache impressionnante, qui les regardait comme si ils étaient de potentiels terroristes venus détruire la base avec des bombes dissimulées dans leurs sacs. L'homme contrôla consciencieusement les convocations et les cartes d'identité, allant jusqu'à vérifier plusieurs fois pour certains, comme si leur tronche pouvait avoir changé en l'espace de quelques secondes. Comme le ferait remarquer plus tard Antonio, il devait penser que Mystique existait dans la réalité. Il eut également trois secondes de battement devant l'anglais de la bande, semblant se demander si ses sourcils étaient réels. Le militaire finit par se convaincre que ce n'était pas une hallucination et que sa mère n'avait pas remplacé la cannelle par un produit bizarre dans son chocolat chaud du matin. Tout le monde put monter et il s'installa à la place du chauffeur. Au moment où le brun allait démarrer, un cri poussé par une voix masculine se fit entendre:

-Genre, partez pas sans moi!

* * *

A ce moment-là, un...quelqu'un arriva dans le bus. Ce quelqu'un avait les yeux verts, un carré blond avec des mèches roses, du gloss rose à paillette sur les lèvres et portait un chemisier vieux rose, une minijupe rose vif avec des collants couleur chair, des bottines et une écharpe assorties. Même ces ongles étaient vernis de rose et ses bracelets étaient rose fluorescents. Ce fut le masqué qui avait réveillé l' endormi un peu plus tôt qui résuma la situation:

-C'est un garçon, une fille ou un bonbon géant?

-Et si on faisait des paris? Proposa Francis. Trois euros et un chewing-gum que c'est un mec!

-Tenu! Déclara Antonio.

-Je suis un mec, connards!

Quelques pièces circulèrent. Le chauffeur poussa une gueulante pour ramener le calme, contrôla le travesti et l'envoya s'asseoir. Puis, il ouvrit un paquet de guimauves et en goba trois d'un coup. Il aurait bien aimé tester ces médicaments, qu'on lui avait vanté comme très efficaces mais sa maman lui avait dit que c'était de l'arnaque et que les médecins étaient tous des charlatans. Quant au retardataire, qui s'était présenté comme «Felix et je ne vous dit pas mon nom de famille parce qu'il est polonais et personne n'arrive à le prononcer correctement» s'installa à côté d'une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus, apparemment très timide, qui n'avait parlé à personne jusqu'alors et se lança dans un discours entrecoupé de «genre» et de «totalement» sur son poney prénommé Pinkangel, nom qui provoqua pas mal de ricanements.

* * *

Le trajet en bus dura dix minutes. Au bout de trois minutes, un tiers du bus chantait des chansons paillardes, un autre tiers essayait de crier plus fort que les chanteurs et le dernier tiers se bouchait les oreilles en priant pour avoir toujours des tympans à l'arrivée. Une personne se révéla ne pas supporter les transports et participa à la charmante ambiance qui régnait en rajoutant une délicate odeur de vomi. Francis effectua une tentative de rapprochement envers son Thuthur en allant s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Cette action se solda par un dragueur étalé les quatre fers en l'air dans l'allée, le nez en sang en déclarant «C'est mignon la timidité».

* * *

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit de la timidité tenta Matthieu mais sa voix se perdit dans le brouhaha ambiant.

Il faut dire qu'avec son frère debout sur son siège qui s'amusait à faire des gestes obscènes au grand slave du fond parce que «dans les jeux vidéos, les russes sont toujours les méchants donc on peut les emmerder», ce n'était pas simple. Son jumeau tenta bien de lui dire que c'était idiot et raciste mais sans succès. Au grand soulagement des plus calmes des adolescents et de leur malheureux chauffeur, ils arrivèrent finalement à destination. Ce dernier récita un petit discours sur la nécessité de garder son calme et de respecter les règles, discours que la plupart n'écoutèrent pas et que les autres oublièrent sitôt le dernier mot prononcé.

* * *

Le sergent Turpin Prenel Junior s'épongea le front. Vivement l'instant où il laisserait les gamins entre les mains de l'adjudant-chef Beildshmit. Il plaignit le pauvre homme, qui devrait les supporter toute la journée. Lui avait juste à les balader en car mais au bout d'un trajet, le moustachu ne rêvait que de rentrer chez lui pour passer une soirée tranquille auprès de sa chère vieille maman, une sainte, la seule et unique femme de sa vie parce que les autres, c'est toutes des putes. Et c'est maman qui l'a dit. Sur ces belles pensées, le militaire désigna aux gosses la porte de l'accueil, geste parfaitement inutile puisqu'ils avaient trouvée sans aide et s'y dirigeait déjà. Il les regarda disparaître à l'intérieur, vira le type qui avait réussi, par il ne savait quel miracle, à s'endormir pendant le court voyage, puis alla garer le bus à l'intérieur de la base. Pour finir, Turpin pria ardemment pour que la distribution des badges dure assez longtemps pour qu'il se prépare mentalement à un nouveau trajet.

Son vœux sera exaucé.

* * *

Pour les ermites, Mystique est la dame bleue mutante méchante dans les films X-men.

Et c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Alors que pensez-vous de ce brave Turpin? Pour la petite histoire, à l'origine, le chauffeur était censé être un personnage secondaire. Puis je me suis rappelée de l'amabilité digne d'une porte de prison de celui qui conduisait pendant ma propre JDC, je l'ai teint en brun, lui ait mit une moustache et inventé une histoire. Le résultat est ce personnage qui apparaîtra régulièrement dans la fic et aura pas mal d'ennuis. Dans le prochain chapitre, l'arrivée des italiens et d'un Beildshmidt (lequel, surprise!) et encore du pétage de câble.


	4. Chapter 4

On arrive à un des moments que j'ai préféré écrire, la scène où ils sont tous à l'accueil de la base. Dans la vraie vie, tout le monde se regarde sans trop oser se parler. Ici, avec les joyeux barjos d'Hetalia version adolescents bourrés d'hormones, c'est beaucoup plus amusant. J'espère que vous vous éclaterez autant à lire que j'ai adoré l'écrire.

**Disclamer: **Himaruya possède Hetalia et les personnages, la JDC est une institution française totalement inutile, bref, rien n'est à moi, il s'agit seulement d'un emprunt et je ne gagne pas d'argent là-dessus. Seul Turpin Prenel et sa charmante maman m'appartiennent.

* * *

**Tous à la JDC**

**Juste récupérer un badge**

Après avoir quitté le sergent Prenel, le groupe de jeunes pénétra dans une petite salle où ils durent à nouveau sortir leur convocation et leur carte d'identité, ce qui en fit râler certains (presque tous à part Antonio qui s'en fichait et Ivan le grand russe qui se contenta de sourire à ses voisins pour leur coller une crise cardiaque, sa façon à lui d'exprimer son mécontentement). Cette demande provenait d'une ravissante jeune femme métisse arborant deux couettes brunes et un charmant sourire. Les adolescents finirent par obtempérer. Cependant, ils décidèrent tous de foncer au guichet en même temps ce qui provoqua un embouteillage digne des départs en vacances à Noël, quand on croise plein de conducteurs énervés parce qu'ils vont devoir supporter belle-maman. Les conséquences furent les suivantes: beaucoup d'injures, des pieds écrasés, des coudes pointus dans des côtes, une main au cul suivi d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac et d'un «stupid frog pervers» et un hurlement d'Alfred qui finit debout sur le comptoir dans une pose qu'il pensait très classe mais qui lui donnait juste l'air très con.

* * *

Matthieu, tranquillement installé dans un coin, soupira d'un air blasé. Plus malin que les autres, il s'était assit sur une chaise pour attendre que la foule, attroupée devant la pauvre demoiselle de l'accueil qui tentait vainement de rétablir un peu d'ordre dans l'indifférence générale, se disperse. A ses côtés, on trouvait l' endormi du bus qui était rapidement devenu l' endormi de l'accueil malgré le bruit digne d'un rassemblement de fans de Justin Bieber qui voient leur idole avec tatouages mais sans cerveau dans la réalité. Il était à moitié affalé sur son voisin turc qui déclara hésiter à le balancer par terre. Le jeune homme nota avec amusement que le dénommé Sadiq ne semblait pas trouver la présence du dormeur si désagréable, en remarquant le bras passé autour de sa taille. Les trois slaves attendaient également en disputant dans leur langue, Ivan et Natalya ayant promis à leur mère de ne tuer, terrifier ou torturer personne. Sourire aux gens ne comptaient pas comme de l'intimidation se justifiait le seul garçon, ce n'était pas sa faute si ils étaient tous si impressionnables.

Le blondinet regretta aussitôt d'avoir prit russe en troisième langue. Il aurait préféré ne pas comprendre.

* * *

Au bout d'un moment de confusion totale, le canadien vit Elizaveta bondir sur Alfred avec une poêle à frire...Mais d'où est-ce qu'elle la sortait? Sous ses yeux stupéfaits, son frère fut promptement éjecté de son perchoir et se retrouva le cul par terre. Ensuite, la jeune femme entreprit d'assommer les plus bruyants. Cette méthode, quoique assez brutale, ramena un semblant de calme et les agitateurs formèrent une vague file. La jeune femme qui s'occupait de distribuer les badges, put enfin se mettre au travail, en souriant et apparemment parfaitement calme. En réalité, elle attendait le départ du groupe pour s'enfiler ses anti-dépresseurs.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer des retardataires.

* * *

-Veee, salut les gens!

-Leur dit pas bonjour, c'est tous des cons!

* * *

Les deux jeunes gens qui venaient d'entrer se ressemblaient beaucoup physiquement et étaient de tous évidences frères. L'un avait les yeux dorés, les cheveux châtains clairs et un grand sourire, l'autre le regard brun-vert, les cheveux châtains foncés et une mine renfrognée. Ils arboraient tous les deux une étrange mèche bouclée, quoique celles-ci pointent dans des directions opposés. L'observateur attentif notera qu'ainsi placé côte à côte, leurs deux mèches formaient un coeur. Pour comprendre ce qui se passa ensuite, il est nécessaire d'observer la scène au ralenti.

* * *

Antonio, qui vient d'obtenir son badge et attend Francis, qui essaye de draguer en même temps Arthur et la dame de l'accueil tourne la tête pour voir qui est entré. Pendant que les jumeaux parlent, il a tout d'abord l'air ébahi puis un grand sourire illumine son visage. Il prend son élan, court et saute dans les airs en direction du grincheux, les bras écartés en hurlant:

-LOVI!

* * *

Ledit Lovi s'écarte d'un bond de sa trajectoire et le sauteur le rate totalement pour aller s'écraser, telle la bouse fraîche au petit matin calme, contre le mur impitoyable de l'amour blessé, des espoirs déçus et de l'accueil de la base militaire. Il glisse lentement à terre et atterrit sur le sol avec la grâce du chien obèse qui saute dans la piscine. Puis, l'espagnol se relève en tenant son nez ensanglanté et en déclarant «Il est tellement timide, mon petit Lovi!» sous les yeux ébahis de toute la salle. Fin du ralenti.

* * *

Alors que les deux nouveaux arrivants récupéraient leurs propres badges et que le calme semblait définitivement de retour, plusieurs accidents se produisirent simultanément. D'abord, le jeune homme blond qui était convaincu d'être la réincarnation de Casanova tenta un combo «main gauche sur les seins de la jolie militaire et main droite sur le derrière de l'anglais bougon» qui se solda par une baffe dans la gueule et un coup de pieds dans une partie particulièrement sensible de l'anatomie masculine parfaitement synchronisés. Ensuite, un autre retardataire, un asiatique aux longs cheveux bruns et aux grands yeux marrons entra et fut aussitôt kidnappé par le grand russe qui le trouvait très mignon. Paix à son âme. Ensuite, un Sadiq excédé finit par réveiller brutalement son «ami» feignant. Pour finir, Alfred, mortifié d'avoir été vaincu par une fille, chercha la bagarre avec le russe en pleine séance de séduction (ou qui essayait) tandis que Lovino bousculait plusieurs personnes en tentant d'échapper à un Tonio bien décidé à obtenir un câlin. Le résultat fut un début de bagarre. Félix brandit bravement sa lime à ongle, décidé à vendre chèrement sa peau, Elizaveta sortit sa poêle à frire, Matthieu essaya de retenir son jumeau, le ton montait quand soudain un cri autoritaire retentit dans la petite pièce.

* * *

Et oui, je suis méchante, je coupe ici. Alors, à votre avis, qui est cette mystérieuse personne?

La jeune dame de l'accueil est Seychelles. Oui, Matthieu parle russe (et anglais et français, canadien oblige!). Mais c'est tout, je ne rajouterai pas d'autres langues.

Merci aux reviewers du dernier chapitre, **Chibi Goldfish, Guest, Atyna, Hikari Yumeko, Sacaly Amroma, Honeyz **et** Servania. **En espérant vous avoir fait rire. A bientôt pour des beaux gosses en uniforme, des gens assis à des tables et d'autres qui se ramènent en retard (oui, il en manque encore).


	5. Chapter 5

Par cette belle soirée de printemps, je m'apprête à taper le nouveau chapitre de ma fic et comme je sais que vous voulez juste le lire et que vous vous foutez totalement de ma vie: Bonne lecture!

**Disclamer: **Hetalia et ses personnages sont à Himaruya.

* * *

**Tous à la JDC**

**ILS ARRIVENT**

Un grand blond aux yeux bleus, vêtu d'un uniforme impeccable, venait d'entrer. Son air coincé...pardon sérieux et son autorité naturelle (ainsi que la poêle qu' Elizaveta cachait derrière son dos) ramenèrent rapidement le calme. De son regard froid, celui qui se présenta comme «l'adjudant-chef Beildshmith», observa la salle, nota le type au nez ensanglanté, le petit qui pleurait, le chinois qui semblait au bord de la crise cardiaque et ramena l'ordre. Les derniers récupérèrent leurs badges, le blessé se lava le visage et plaqua un mouchoir sur son nez et le militaire en donna un à Feliciano en lui disant de ne pas pleurer. Il devient ainsi son héros et parut ainsi beaucoup moins impressionnant. Avoir un jeune italien accroché au bras et ne pas pouvoir l'envoyer balader parce que sinon il sort le Super Regard Humide Tout Mignon Qui Fait Même Craquer Terminator peut rendre même le plus effrayant des personnages sympathique. Malgré tout, le groupe franchit une petite porte et monta dans le bus en bon ordre et en silence (ou presque). Turpin poussa un soupir résigné et s'apprêta à démarrer. Soudain, des cris se firent entendre:

-Attendez-nous!

* * *

Une petite bande de cinq personnes pénétra à l'intérieur du bus. Cinq blonds, la plupart aux yeux bleus à part un petit qui avait de grands yeux bruns, dont deux qui se ressemblaient assez pour être de la même famille. Plus tard, en bavardant, certains apprendraient qu'ils étaient effectivement demi-frères. Le plus grand, un type arborant une coupe de cheveux improbable nécessitant une importante quantité de gel et beaucoup de temps à perdre le matin, déclara:

-Salut les gens, moi c'est Matthias! La bagnole de mon père est une vieille merde qui voulait pas démarrer.

Puis, il se dirigea vers une place libre, considérant apparemment que ces paroles étaient suffisantes pour le justifier. Il fut retenu par son comparse, qui portait étrangement une barrette. Celui-ci semblait plus sérieux et dit:

-Excusez-nous monsieur et excusez cet imbécile.

Francis admira sa capacité à se montrer repentant et à foudroyer son ami du regard en même temps. Les trois autres s'excusèrent également.

-Désolé.  
-S'cusez-nous.

-Cuz...

Le plus extraverti du groupe comprit que son attitude était loin d'être idéale et tenta de se rattraper.

-Promis, ça ne se reproduira plus.

-Vu que vous ne restez qu'une journée, ça ne risque pas.

* * *

De la part de quelqu'un d'autre que ce Beildshmith, on aurait pu croire à une vanne. Mais il était totalement sérieux. De plus, les retardataires avaient oublié les badges. Ils allèrent rapidement les chercher et le bus put partir. Au grand soulagement de Turpin Prenel, ils restèrent à peu près calme, c'est-à-dire qu'ils ne jetèrent rien, ne montrèrent pas leur derrières par les fenêtres et se contentèrent de chanter «Chauffeur, si tu es le champion» fort et faux au lieu de ces chants plein de mots obscènes dont beaucoup qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et évidemment, le sergent n'était pas du tout intéressé. Sa maman disait toujours que la chasteté était une bonne chose et que ce genre de «perversions hélas indispensables à la continuité de l'espèce» devait rester dans le domaine privé.

* * *

Elle-même n'avait pas connu d'homme depuis la mort de Turpin Prenel Senior, tragiquement décédé dans un accident d'auto-tamponneuse. Depuis, son fils souffrait d'une terrible phobie des fêtes foraines. Chassant ses tristes pensées, il se gara devant un grand bâtiment de briques rouges. Le trajet était déjà fini, il faut dire que seul sept-cents mètres séparaient l'accueil et la salle des JDC. Tout le monde descendit de la « navette militaire qu'on appelle comme ça pour se la péter parce qu'en vrai, c'est juste un car blanc tout pourri» à part notre ami le chauffeur qui regarda avec un immense soulagement les adolescents et l'adjudant-chef franchir les portes vitrées. Le soldat partit profiter de sa liberté toute neuve. Il pouvait maintenant glander jusqu'à midi où il devrait emmener les gamins au mess, à cinq-cent mètres de là. Oui, c'était ridicule mais c'étaient les ordres. Et un Prenel ne discute jamais les ordres. Ainsi, il était devenu sergent. Mais laissons là ce brave Pinpin et regardons plutôt ce que deviennent les jeunes.

* * *

Après le hall, ils sont entrés dans une grande salle. Sur le côté, disposés sur des tables, on trouvait des croissants, des briques de jus de fruit, du café et des gobelets en plastique. Certains ont déjà commencé à se servir. Au fond, on pouvait voir un grand écran, un bureau et devant, des tables et des chaises. Plus près de la porte, se trouvaient deux petites tables auxquels étaient installés deux individus. On aurait difficilement put trouver deux personnes plus dissemblables. Le premier était un petit homme d'apparence frêle, aux cheveux noirs impeccablement peignés et aux yeux bruns placides, typé japonais. Son visage fin était impassible, son uniforme encore plus net que celui de son supérieur. Il attendait calmement, bien droit et sérieux que la bande bruyante et hétéroclite daigne s'intéresser à lui. Son badge indiquait qu'il s'agissait de l'adjudant Honda.

* * *

A gauche de ce militaire, il y en avait un autre remarquable. Tout d'abord, l'homme était de toute évidence albinos: il avait des cheveux blancs en bataille, des yeux rouges et sa peau était aussi blême que celle d'un cadavre ou encore d'un geek. Ensuite, son attitude ne cadrait pas vraiment avec ce qu'on attendait d'une personne de l'armée. Affalé sur une chaise, les pieds sur sa table,il se marrait sans aucune discrétion devant Matthias et Alfred, qui s'efforçaient de s'enfiler le plus de croissants possibles en même temps. Son uniforme était froissé, son badge traînait dans un tiroir chez lui entre les chaussettes et les préservatifs et pour parachever le tableau, il s'exclama à l'attention de l'adjudant-chef:

-Eh West, fais pas la gueule, ils ont l'air marrant aujourd'hui.

Puis, à l'attention du groupe:

-Ludwig à l'air méchant comme ça mais c'est juste qu'il est très coincé, en vrai il est plutôt sympa. C'est mon petit frère alors je le connais bien.

Ludwig se pencha alors vers son frère pour lui murmurer quelque chose à voix basse, en essayant de prendre un air menaçant, hélas pour lui gâché par la présence de Feliciano, toujours agrippé à son bras. Ce à quoi l'autre rétorqua:

-Leur donner bonne impression? Mais West, ils se foutent totalement de cette journée, ils se sont pointés juste parce que c'est obligatoire!

* * *

Le petit frère regarda les adolescents et dut admettre qu'entre ceux qui mangeaient, Héraklès qui s'était déjà rendormi sur un siège, le brun qui essayait désespérément d'embrasser un des jumeaux italiens Lovi-quelque chose, le type aux gros sourcils qui évitaient les mains baladeuses de François...Francis, l'espèce d'hyperactif Alphonse? Albert? Un truc en Al en tout cas, qui racontait qu'il était le héros, la fille flippante accrochée à un type flippant, celle qui prenait des photos...Eh, c'était interdit ça!

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, l'appareil d' Elizaveta était confisqué et grâce à l'aide précieuse de l'adjudant Honda, il avait réussi à faire en sorte que tout le monde fasse la queue. Le japonais avait même réussi à convaincre Feliciano de lâcher son bras. Son aîné par contre s'était moqué de lui, vite rejoint par un brun et un blond qui en avaient marre des râteaux. Préférant éviter que Gilbert ne devienne pote avec les deux fauteurs de troubles et s'allie à eux pour foutre la merde, il se chargea lui-même, avec Kiku, de répartir chaque adolescent à sa place et envoya l'albinos chercher les papiers. Celui-ci partit aussitôt, décidé à profiter de l'aubaine pour draguer la nouvelle secrétaire, d'origine thaïlandaise et très mignonne, installée dans un petit bureau, au fond à droite de la grande pièce. Puis, les deux soldats placèrent chaque personne à sa place. Le jeune homme se félicita d'avoir occupé son frère, celui-ci était capable de mélanger tout le monde juste pour rire.

* * *

Je sais que pas mal de monde les attendait alors voici les frangins germaniques, en pleine forme! J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Le prochain chapitre sera plus chiant que d'habitude parce que pour bien comprendre le gros bordel, il faut avoir une idée de où chacun est placé mais ensuite, le délire total reviendra.

J'avais commencé une autre fic mais mon ordi a planté, cinq pages envolées, j'ai le seum.

Merci aux reviewers, aux followers, ceux qui ont mis la fic en favori et ceux qui ont lu tout simplement. A bientôt!


	6. Chapter 6

Salut à tous, je ne suis toujours pas morte étouffée sous le poids de ma connerie. Et je continue à poster.

**Disclamer: **Himaruya possède toujours Hetalia, on n'a pas voulu me laisser monter dans l'avion pour le Japon parce que j'avais une mitraillette.

* * *

**Tous à la JDC  
Où tout le monde s'installe calmement...enfin presque**

Chacun fut donc placé à l'une des trois grandes tables, au prix de quelques pieds écrasés et une gueulante de Ludwig. Francis fut très heureux de se trouver à côté de son ami de toujours, Antonio et en face de son lapin qui le foudroyait du regard pour le dissuader de recommencer ses tentatives d'attouchements, sans savoir que le séducteur le trouvait absolument adorable ainsi. Il était un peu moins content d'avoir Alfred à la même table. Il aimait bien son cousin mais savait que celui-ci pouvait être insupportable parfois et préférait la compagnie du calme Matthieu. Avec eux, il y avait également Ronflex, comme le jeune homme avait surnommé celui qui passait son temps à dormir. D'ailleurs, celui-ci piquait encore du nez et seuls les coups de pieds que lui donnaient Sadiq, installé en face de lui, l'empêchaient de repartir au royaume des songes. Le blond le plaignait un peu d'avoir à assumer un pareil prénom( à quoi pensaient ses parents?) mais ça lui allait plutôt bien. Ensuite, on pouvait voir Elizaveta, qui l'effrayait un peu avec sa poêle mais juste un peu et son copain, Roderich. Enfin, le trio Braginsky était placé de part et d'autre d'Alfred «Je suis trop fier de ma double nationalité franco-américaine et je soûle ma voisine avec ça en ignorant complètement le grand frère flippant et la petite sœur psychopathe»F Jones. Son cousin hésitait entre un grand courage et une grave stupidité pour expliquer le phénomène. En regardant les badges des autres, il comprit qu'ils étaient placés à peu près par ordre alphabétique. Cela expliquait pourquoi Matthieu, qui après le divorce de ses parents avait préféré garder le nom de famille de sa mère, Williams, n'était pas avec eux tout comme il avait préféré une double nationalité franco-canadienne à franco-américaine.

* * *

Soudain, Héraklès finit par comprendre qui lui donnait des coups sous la table et le ton monta. Alors, l'aîné Braginsky déclara en souriant:

-Calmez-vous voyons, ça serait dommage de s'attirer des ennuis un jour comme celui-là.

Bizarrement, tout le monde se tut.

* * *

A la table du milieu, se trouvait le groupe des cinq retardataires: Matthias, Lukas, son demi-frère Emil, Tino le blond aux yeux bruns et Berwald, son immense petit ami silencieux. Beaucoup le trouvaient intimidant mais en réalité, il était juste timide et souffrait d'un grave problème d'élocution. Seul Tino le comprenait et ce depuis toujours. Les cinq étaient amis d'enfance, ils avaient grandi dans le même quartier, avaient été à l'école et au collège ensemble. Même si ils n'étaient plus tous dans le même établissement, ils continuait à se voir régulièrement. La petite bande se réunissait surtout chez les deux frères. Leurs trois parents étaient plutôt permissifs. Non, il n'y a pas de faute de frappe. Le père avait réussi à mettre enceintes deux femmes différentes à quelques mois d'intervalle et ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de rester ensemble, le géniteur aimant autant les deux mères qui s'entendaient très bien. Malgré le regard désapprobateur de certains voisins bornés, leur famille fonctionnait parfaitement.

* * *

Matthias avait une famille assez particulière également, «l'enfoiré» comme il appelait l'auteur de ses jours, s'étant barré en apprenant la grossesse de sa mère. Celle-ci s'était installée avec sa meilleure amie et finalement, elles s'étaient mises ensemble. Quant à Tino, il était le fils unique d'un journaliste toujours en voyage qu'il voyait tous les deux mois environs et d'une jolie fleuriste, devenue depuis son mariage une grosse femme obèse végétant en permanence devant la télé. Seul la famille de Berwald était à peu près ordinaire.

* * *

En face d'eux, étaient assis Eduard, un grand gaillard à lunettes qui semblait physiologiquement incapable de lâcher son portable dernier cri et Raivis, un mignon châtain aux yeux bleus complexé depuis toujours par sa petite taille et souffrant d'une incapacité totale à mentir qui lui attirait souvent des ennuis. Ensuite, on reconnaissait Félix le travesti placé à côté d'un type aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux longs, apparemment trop timide ou trop gentil pour envoyer bouler le moulin à parole à sa droite. En réalité, même si Toris était foncièrement gentil, il était un très bon ami du blond et aurait bien aimé être un peu plus. La dernière personne était une adolescente mais son tailleur strict, son pantalon noir, ses chaussures à talon, ses lunettes, son maquillage et son chignon très serré la vieillissaient. On aurait dit une femme d'affaires. Elle s'appelait Grâce et son père était millionnaire. Pour preuve, la famille vivait à Monaco une grande partie de l'année.

* * *

Enfin, la dernière table comportait Lars le dealer, Matthieu, un peu déçu de ne pas être avec son frère, son cousin et les autres musiciens et Lili, la jeune fille monopolisée par Félix dans le bus. Vraiment très timide, elle rougissait dès que quelqu'un lui adressait la parole. Une jeune fille commença par préciser qu'elle était d'origine taïwanaise et surtout pas chinoise, avant de se présenter comme Mai Lee. Sa voisine, Bella, était une cousine de Lars et entama aussitôt la conversation avec celui-ci. Ensuite, on trouvait deux asiatiques, Li et Yao. Ce dernier se sentait très soulagé d'être loin d'Ivan. Pour finir, les jumeaux italiens, Lovino et Feliciano s'affalèrent sur leurs sièges, vite imité par un jeune homme au teint mat dont le badge indiquait qu'il s'appelait Gupta Muhammed. Il sortit un livre à peine assit, ignorant superbement les autres.

Ludwig, satisfait de voir tout le monde assit et à peu près sage, pensa que ça serait merveilleux si ils restaient ainsi le reste de la journée.

* * *

Oui, je vous avais prévenu, c'est moins drôle que d'habitude. Mais comme ça va vite virer au gros bordel avec pas mal de gens qui se déplacent, il est important de savoir qui est où. Merci aux reviewers du dernier chapitre et à ceux qui ont suivi et/ou mit la fic en favori. A bientôt.


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou, voici un nouveau chapitre qui aurait dû être posté ce week-end sauf que je n'ai pas trouvé le temps. Et je m'arrête là parce que j'ai la flemme.

**Disclamer:** Tout est à moi, rien n'est à Himaruya...Merde, c'est l'inverse!

* * *

**Tous à la JDC**

**Remplir des papiers...Rien de plus simple n'est-ce pas?**

Ludwig, savourant le calme qui régnait dans la salle ( c'est-à-dire que ceux qui parlaient prenaient la peine de chuchoter et que certains étaient silencieux voir attentifs), expliqua comment remplir les fiches déjà posées sur les tables puis les regarda écrire. Tout le monde semblait avoir compris ce qu'il fallait faire. Tout allait bien, les papillons voltigeaient dans les cieux, le soleil brillait et son frère revenait. Aussitôt, l'adjudant-chef sut qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. La tranquillité ne durait jamais longtemps quand son aîné était dans les parages. Et il avait raison mais à sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas la faute de Gilbert. Celui-ci se contenta de constater la chose.

* * *

-Eh, les deux blondinets, à gauche, vous faites quoi? Parce que vu d'ici c'est suspect.

Francis, tout sourire, enleva sa main d'entre les cuisses d'un Arthur très rouge et sortit de sous la table en brandissant un bic à moitié mâchonné.

-Mon stylo est tombé, j'ai dû le récupérer!

-Tu es assis en face de lui, comment t'as fait pour que le stylo atterrisse précisément là? Demanda l'albinos, intéressé.

-On ne veut pas savoir!

-Mais West...

-On ne veut pas savoir!

* * *

Kiku Honda comprenait très bien la gêne de son supérieur hiérarchique. Ce genre de choses devaient rester dans le domaine du privé. Installé en France une dizaine d'années plus tôt, le plus si jeune homme ne comprenait toujours pas certaines coutumes occidentales, surtout dans le domaine des sentiments. Ses bises, ses contacts en public...Le japonais frémit intérieurement mais resta extérieurement parfaitement impassible comme à son habitude. Il alla ramasser la paperasse. Plus il avançait dans ce travail, plus il devait lutter pour garder un visage inexpressif. Héraklès avait tout écrit en abrégé par flemme et Sadiq avait trouvé amusant de renouer avec sa langue maternelle. Il plaignit la pauvre secrétaire qui allait devoir traduire du turque.

-Les choses commencent bien pensa-t-il.

* * *

Kiku découvrit ensuite le dessin représentant une grenouille en tutu sur celle du type aux gros sourcils, réponse à une autre tentative de drague à la Francis qui avait dédié à sa «muse» un poème assez particulier. Arthur, quand je pense à toi, elle est dure? Il pensait vraiment que ça allait marcher? Puis, il regarda le destinataire, rouge et évitant de regarder le dragueur qui faisait justement tout pour croiser son regard. Merde, ça marchait.

Enfin, au moins ces deux-là avaient fait leurs conneries au dos de leurs feuilles. Les tomates d'Antonio étaient dessinés au recto, rendant son écriture quasiment illisible. D'ailleurs, deux semblaient se rouler une pelle. Chacun ses fantasmes.

* * *

Le papier de l'espèce d'hyperactif qui ne cessait pas de se tortiller sur sa chaise était couvert de points d'exclamations plus ou moins judicieusement employés (pourquoi au milieu d'un mot?) et en plus il sentait son regard insistant sur...un endroit bien particulier de son anatomie situé au bas du dos. Se dépêchant pour en finir au plus vite, il ramassa la feuille de Roderich qui râla parce qu'il avait commencé à composer un morceau dessus et celle d'Elizaveta qui comportait une petite liste qui le fit sourire intérieurement car lui aussi aimait bien le boy x boy:

1: Prendre photos F et A.

2: Surveiller l'espagnol et son «copain»

3: Enquêter sur Tino et le grand blond qui lui colle au cul.

* * *

Par contre, Ivan avait dessiné un grand tournesol au lieu d 'écrire et Natalya avait agrémenté le sien de têtes de mort et de couteaux ensanglantés. Il n'osa pas leur faire de remarque et se contenta de récupérer la dernière fiche, remplie normalement.

D'ailleurs, heureusement pour sa santé mentale, celles de la table centrale étaient ordinaires, en grande partie grâce à Lukas. Seul Felix se démarquait par l'emploi d'un stylo rose à paillettes et sa manie de mettre des petits cœurs à la place des points sur les i.

* * *

Ce fut Gilbert qui s'occupa de la dernière table, son frère ayant sagement jugé qu'il fallait lui laisser le moins d'occasions possibles de lier connaissance avec le pervers blond et son pote bizarre qui frottait son nez en sang en souriant d'un air niais la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. L'aîné des Beildshmidt s'en occupa en traînant les pieds, convaincu de s'ennuyer ferme. Et la première moitiée de la tablée lui donna raison. La seconde par contre...

Il se trouvait à côté du garçon aux cheveux châtains et aux grand yeux innocents qui était accroché au bras de West à son arrivée quand celui-ci lança sans prévenir:

-M'sieur, il est célibataire Ludwig?

* * *

L'albinos se demanda si c'était une blague puis, devant l'expression sérieuse du garçon, comprit que non. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, le clone en plus sombre et plus boudeur de l'indiscret lui signala que « Il est hors de question que ce connard coincé du cul bouffeur de patates touche à mon fratello!». Feliciano entreprit de calmer son jumeau pendant que le militaire se marrait. Puis, il pensa que le prénom du gamin ressemblait pas mal à fellation et son hilarité redoubla. Malgré le regard noir de son petit frangin adoré, il lui fallut deux bonnes minutes pour se calmer. La personne la plus géniale du monde selon elle-même et la plus chiante selon la plupart des autres assura ensuite au jeune que Ludwig était bien célibataire (Comment ça pas moral? Il ne voulait pas que ce pauvre Lulu reste puceau toute sa vie, c'était tout!). Il continua sa tâche jusqu'à la dernière personne et là...

* * *

Gilbert regretta instantanément de ne pas avoir le droit de draguer à la JDC. Vraiment adorable cette fille: le visage doux et fin, de grands yeux bleus tirant vers le violet, le tout encadré par de courtes boucles blondes un peu en bataille. Pas beaucoup de poitrine mais tant pis. Prenant un air détaché, le militaire regarda son nom...

-Mais t'es un mec toi? Pas possible, t'es trop mignon!

-La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, j'étais toujours un garçon.

* * *

Heureusement, la charmante personne en face de lui ne semblait pas fâchée et en plus, avait de l'humour. De toute façon, il avait toujours été bissexuel. Puis, il se souvient que West avait menacé de le castrer si il draguait un mineur. Mais comme même...C'était quand son anniversaire? Plongé dans ses considérations existentielles, il alla poser la paperasse, suivi du regard par un Matthieu songeur et qui préférait qu'on le prenne pour une fille que pour son frère. En plus, ce type l'avait trouvé mignon.

* * *

Le type en question était allé se placer près du type blond qui avait trouvé cette excuse géniale pour peloter son voisin. L'albinos les avait déjà repéré, lui et son ami brun, et pensait qu'il se ferait moins chier auprès d'eux. Et puis comme ça, il s'éloignait de la tentation. Tentation qui se disait que ce type était vraiment bien foutu et bénissait l'uniforme moulant. Maintenant que tout le monde a compris que l'auteur voit tous les personnages comme des obsédés ( en même temps, ce sont tous des ados bourrés d'hormones) passons à la suite. Ce cher adjudant-chef Beildshmidt a commencé à parler tout en tentant un peu beaucoup de recruter sauf que ça fait chier tout le monde. Et avec la belle bande de bras cassés rassemblés dans cette salle étouffante ( en prenant en compte Gilbert qui est très content d'avoir rencontré Francis et Antonio), il allait forcément se passer quelque chose.

* * *

Je sais, je suis sadique, je coupe ici. Sauf que je suis capable de courir après une araignée pendant dix minutes pour la virer de chez moi parce que je ne veux pas l'écraser. Je ne suis pas crédible en sadique. Merci aux rewievers, aux followers, à ceux qui ont mis la fic en favori et aux lecteurs anonymes (j'ai des statistiques, je vous vois...). A bientôt!


	8. Chapter 8

Et enfin, il arrive, le moment où le chaos passe et la santé mentale trépasse! Mesdames, messieurs, mesdemoiselles, mestransexuelles et meshermaphrodites, voici le nouveau chapitre de **Tous à la** **JDC**. BONSAI!

**Disclamer: **Himaruya est un génie qui possède Hetalia et je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages. Je promet de les rendre en bon état...physique.

* * *

**Tous à la JDC**

**Chaos, échardes et vernis**

Bizarrement, le chaos n'éclata pas de la gauche. Francis et Antonio étaient plongés dans une grande conversation avec Gilbert. Ils se découvraient plein de points communs comme leur façon de passer leurs samedis soirs. Ivan et ses sœurs parlaient entre eux, Sadiq et Héraklès flirtaient outrageusement et ce dernier se demandait si il avait bien pensé à prendre des capotes. Les musiciens parlaient...ben, musique et Alfred jouait à un jeu sur son portable. La zizanie ne provient pas non plus de droite où Matthieu avait sorti un jeu de carte s'attirant la sympathie de toute la tablée, y compris Lovino (ce qui ne les empêchait pas d'oublier son tour une fois sur deux) et chacun se concentrait sur la partie. Non, tout démarra au centre, lorsque Matthias décida de faire un bras de fer avec Berwald.

* * *

Ce dernier accepta et gagna haut la main. Au moment où le bras du jeune d'origine danoise s'abattit avec force sur la table, deux événements se produisirent simultanément.

* * *

Premièrement, la chaise du malheureux perdant décide soudainement de se suicider, n'en pouvant plus de cette vie de merde passée à accueillir des derrières lourds et plus ou moins propres, à subir le supplice du chewing-gum collé à moitié mâché collé sur son armature délicate et à servir à des activités non prévues par ses concepteurs comme le concours de lancer (discipline made in Gilbert L'Awesome), le duel (même inventeur) et le sexe (par contre, il n'a pas inventé ça mais il a participé). Elle se brise en son milieu, provoquant une chute humiliante et douloureuse pour cause d'apparition d'échardes enfoncées dans un endroit douillet. Paix à son âme. Secondement, le choc provoque le renversement du vernis à ongle rose et pailleté de Félix que Toris lui appliquait sur les ongles.

* * *

La réaction du travesti ne se fait pas attendre. Poussant un hurlement déchirant, il entreprend de pleurer, crier, se rouler par terre, s'arracher les cheveux et se déchirer les vêtements avec un art consommé prouvant sa grande expérience des crises d'hystéries. Les «Putain, j'ai mal qu cul» et autres phrases délicates du grand blond destinées à faire partager sa douleur à toute la salle ponctuent ce numéros, qui, de l'avis de son principal acteur, mérite un Oscar. Ai-je précisé que son rêve est de jouer à Hollywood?

* * *

Évidemment, tout le monde se lève pour regarder la scène. Ce faisant, on peut observer une paire d'as tomber de la manche de l'italien grincheux. Aussitôt, chacun se met à hurler au tricheur et à réclamer son argent à part Feliciano qui pleure et Matthieu qui essaye de les calmer en rappelant que personne n'a misé d'argent. Mais personne ne l'écoute, même Lovino qui préfère se défendre en criant plus fort que tous les autres réunis. Il y arrive d'ailleurs assez bien.

* * *

Alfred choisit ce moment pour bondir sur la table en hurlant «I AM THE HEROS». Ce à quoi Gilbert, plutôt que de tenter de rétablir l'ordre, préfère répondre d'un «JE SUIS LA PERSONNE LA PLUS GENIALE DU MONDE!». Antonio souhaite voler à la rescousse de son Lovi mais se prend les pieds dans sa chaise et s'étale lamentablement pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Va-t-il se relever? Quel suspense!

* * *

C'est alors qu'Elizaveta rentre en jeu et armée de sa fidèle poêle Casse-couilles entreprend d'assommer le héros auto-proclamé, encouragé par Ivan et Natalya. Katya, effrayée par ce remue-ménage, agrippe le jeune homme aux sourcils mutants qui se retrouve la tête enfouie dans sa généreuse poitrine. Si il avait été hétéro et si il avait pu respirer, peut-être aurait-il apprécié la situation. Francis court pour le délivrer, évitant le piège fatal à son meilleur ami et ledit meilleur ami qui est toujours par terre, relève-toi feignasse! Roderich entame une retraite stratégique derrière l'imposant bureau de l'adjudant-chef Beildshmidt, près de ce dernier qui observe calmement la scène, le cerveau débranché pour les besoins de sa santé mentale.

* * *

Lovino, voyant que Wang Yao a sorti de nul part un wok et une louche, préfère imiter le musicien et le rejoint à l'abri du meuble solide et massif accompagné de Feliciano qui ne voulait pas laisser son jumeau. Cependant, il préfère se mettre derrière Ludwig plutôt que derrière le bureau et enlace de ses bras frêles le torse du militaire en tremblant devant le bordel général (et en profitant un petit peu de la situation). Li se dirige vers le refuge, prêt à débusquer le tricheur. Yao, voulant y aller, frappe accidentellement Bella et se retrouve au prise avec le cousin ultra-protecteur et pas content. A ce moment-là, la jeune femme en tailleur qui observe la scène d'un air amusé trouve drôle de faire un croche-pied à Ice, qui contourne la table pour aider Matthias, actuellement occupé à exécuté une espèce de danse ridicule en se tenant le derrière, en pleurant et en hurlant. Il tombe sur l'asiatique tous les deux au sol, dans une position tendancieuse et rivalisant au concours de qui ressemble le plus à une tomate, concours remporté par l'européen grâce à sa carnation plus claire. Toris, qui s'efforce de calmer son ami en lui montrant qu'il a réussi à sauver une partie du vernis, est bousculé par le «danseur» et se retrouve par terre.

* * *

En un clin d'œil, le travesti cesse sa comédie pour s'inquiéter de son ami et engueule le grand blond. Lukas assène deux baffes retentissantes à celui-ci sous les yeux inquiets de Tino, réfugié sur les genoux de Berwald. Cela a le mérite de calmer le blessé qui pleure toujours mais ne gigote plus. Devant sa souffrance et comme son «Liet» n'a rien du tout, Félix se radoucit. Grâce, elle, s'en fout et préfère regarder les cours de la Bourse sur son portable dernier cri. Le bonbon rose mutant sort de son sac à main un paquet de réglisses, du rouge à lèvre, un flacon de lubrifiant parfum fraise, son exemplaire de _Fifty nuances of Grey_ et son DVD de rasta Rocket avant de trouver sa pince à épiler. Son patient immobilisé par le grand frère d'Emil, qui heureusement pour la santé de Li n'a pas remarqué l'incident, et l'autre géant blond du groupe, apaisé par Tino transformé en distributeur de mouchoirs et de mots gentils, une opération délicate peut commencer.

* * *

Francis, quant à lui, est finalement parvenu à sauver son Thuthur de l'asphyxie. Le pauvre était presque prêt pour jouer dans Avatar. Le malheureux reprend à présent son souffle, soutenu par un dragueur qui a assez de jugeote pour laisser ses mains à des endroits neutres et fermer sa gueule. Alfred est parvenu à fuir Elizaveta et tente maintenant de draguer Kiku en lui racontant ses exploits. Hélas pour lui, le japonais ne semble pas trouver très impressionnant le lancer d'œufs pourris sur la voiture du prof de physique même si le prof en question est «un putain de psychopathe qui prend du poisson à la cantine». La jeune femme n'a plus personne à martyriser, Ivan et Natalya étant trop flippant, les autres n'osant pas bouger et Gilbert ayant migré vers l'extrême-droite de la pièce juste à temps pour assister à la botte secrète de Matthieu, la Mattibouille option Regard du Chat Potté. Cette table est ainsi la plus calme de toutes et l'albinos la personne de la salle produisant le plus de litres de salive par seconde.

* * *

Au milieu, l'opération «Sauvons le cul de l'abruti» est en bonne voie de réussite. Li et Ice se sont relevés et entament une conversation à base de bégaiements, rougissements e regards timides. C'est ce qu'on appelle communément un coup de foudre, ce que n'importe qui aurait pu remarquer si quelqu'un s'y intéressait un tant soit peu. La jeune adepte de la poêle finit par remarquer que Sadiq et Héraklès sont toujours sous la table. Elle peut donc s'adonner à la passionnante activité consistant à deviner si ils se battent ou si ils sont en plein préliminaires. Les planqués se risquent hors de leur abri tandis que Kiku gratifie Alfred d'un splendide râteau et de l'ordre de retourner s'asseoir immédiatement et de cesser de «perturber le bon déroulement de cette journée», ce qui est un peu gonflé vu qu'il se passe des choses bien pire qu'un peu de drague comme l'opération chirurgicale ou la fille qui sort l'appareil photo en comprenant ce qui se passe sous ses yeux.

* * *

Malgré cela, le calme semblait presque revenu et on pouvait espérer un retour à la normale dans un laps de temps assez court quand Antonio rejoignit finalement son Lovi.

* * *

Et c'est fini! Je coupe là, détestez-moi! Les souris d'agneau, ça coûte la peau du cul qu'on s'arrache à la pince mais c'est trop bon! Aucun rapport!

Dès fois, je pense à autre chose qu'à du yaoi et à de la bouffe. Si si, je vous jure.

Merci aux reviewers, followers, ceux qui ont mit cette fic en favori et même aux anonymes parce que la paix et l'amour doivent régner dans ce monde et on doit tous se tenir la main sur des arcs-en-ciel en chiant des paillettes! Bisous, à plus!


	9. Chapter 9

Encore un chapitre, court mais je manque de temps.

**Disclamer:** Tout est à Himaruya et je ne gagne que des reviews et des fous rire.

* * *

**Tous à la JDC**

**J'ai viré une incohérence**

Lovino, qui tentait une approche timide vers sa table, ne vit pas arriver son prétendant espagnol. Bien sûr, ce fut la seule explication à la dizaine de secondes qu'il mit à envoyer un genou très pointu dans une partie particulièrement sensible de l'anatomie masculine. Ce n'était sûrement pas parce que c'était agréable. Et ses joues ne devaient leur jolie couleur rouge qu'à la colère. Non, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il éprouve un quelconque sentiment affectif pour ce crétin sexy...Non, pas sexy, il est laid, il est moche, il est détestable!

* * *

L'italien se chargea d'injurier le malheureux puis alla s'asseoir, le laissant recroquevillé par terre en pleurant la perte de toute descendance potentielle. Le silence qui suivit cette scène d'amour et de mauvaise foi flagrante permit à toute la salle d'entendre très distinctement de grands cris...ambigus. Peu de temps après, Sadiq et Héraklès sortirent de sous la table, l'air très satisfaits. Un peu moins lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que tout le monde les regardait. Ils se rassirent et fixèrent leurs pieds avec la tête des gens qui aimeraient beaucoup être avalés par les entrailles de la terre, là, maintenant, tout de suite, s'il vous plaît, merci. Elizaveta, au contraire, semblait très heureuse. Ludwig décida alors qu'il était temps d'intervenir pour sauver l'honneur. Son mot d'ordre: Efficacité, Rapidité et Fermez vos gueules. Matthias fut envoyé à l'infirmerie accompagné par Lukas et le militaire qui juste était venu inviter la secrétaire taiwanaise au restaurant. Celui-ci râla en bulgare, sa langue maternelle, mais dû obtempérer. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix, étant le moins gradé de la pièce.

* * *

Et finalement, tout le monde se calma à peu près même Gilbert, plongé dans une grande conversation avec Matthieu. Kiku aida son supérieur à détacher le petit italien qui ne voulait pas le lâcher et à relever l'amoureux transi. Une fois débarrassé, il hésita à aller chercher son aîné puis pensa qu'au moins, il ne faisait pas chier et continua à parler. Au bout d'un moment, les jeunes revinrent à leur ennui coutumier. Francis et Antonio, qui s'était vite remit, commencèrent un pendu, l'autre côté recommença sa partie de carte, chacun s'efforçant de tricher mieux que les autres et Arthur entreprit de parler tout seul à une certaine «Dame Licorne», au grand amusement de ses voisins. Au centre, un grand débat «Mickael Jackson, vraiment mort ou pas» s'engagea. Li et Emil profitaient de l'absence du grand frère parti à l'infirmerie pour lier connaissance. Soudain, le japonais entreprit de distribuer des boîtiers et les adolescents constatèrent avec surprise que Ludwig s'était tu. Ils arrêtèrent leurs passionnantes activités pour examiner les petits objets.

-C'est des zapettes? On va regarder la télé?

* * *

Il y eut un facepalm collectif à cette déclaration signée Alfred alias «le mec qui détient le record du monde du plus grand nombre de conneries à la minute». Même les couples daignèrent se détacher les uns des autres. Ludwig, imperturbable, expliqua:

-Non, ils sont destinés à un test de l'éducation nationale pour vérifier que vous savez lire.

-Mais bien sûr qu'on sait lire, on n'est pas des gogoles!

Pour une fois, une remarque alfredienne fut approuvée par tout le monde même si des commentaires narquois sur la dernière partie de la phrase se firent entendre.

-Le test est obligatoire.

* * *

A ce moment-là, Lukas et Matthias revinrent sans leur escorte, restée draguer Carlos, l'infirmier cubain. Le blessé râlait parce que son ami avait refusé de lui faire un «bisous magique».

-Tu es méchant avec ton futur mari.

-Je te signale que tu n'es pas mon futur mari, de plus tu appelles mon père «papa» donc ce serait de l'inceste logiquement.

-Biologiquement, on n'est pas lié. Et puis, avec deux mamans, j'ai eu besoin d'une figure paternelle.

-C'est de l'inceste psychique. Et n'utilises pas des mots que tu ne comprends pas.

-Norge, tu es si froid...

Le pauvre Honda renonça à comprendre ses occidentaux, décidément trop étranges et alluma le vidéo projecteur tandis que Li rejoignait discrètement sa table. Siffloter d'un air dégagé en marchant sur la pointe des pieds manquaient de discrétion mais heureusement pour lui, le frangin surprotecteur était occupé à expliquer sa notion «d'inceste psychique» à son ami, chose difficile, surtout qu'il venait de l'inventer (la notion pas son ami). Finalement, la vidéo fut lancée. Et là, ce fut le drame.

* * *

Et là, l'auteur coupe. Merci à tous. A plus!


	10. Chapter 10

Je poste ce chapitre en avance parce que le dernier était vraiment court. Je vais parler ici de ce fameux test de lecture bien pourri qui donne son titre à ce chapitre. Bonne lecture!

**Disclamer: **HIMARUYA IS THE BIG BOSS.

* * *

**Tous à la JDC**

**Le moment où on te prend pour un con**

Elizaveta se leva de sa chaise, poêle brandie et cheveux au ventilateur pour hurler au sexisme.

-Pardon? Laissa échapper l'impassible Kiku devant cette amazone des temps modernes tandis que Roderich entamait une musique épique au piano qui se trouvait dans un coin de la salle parce que ça arrange l'auteur pour bien poser l'ambiance.

Illuminée par les néons blafards, le doigt tendu, la jeune femme prononça cette allocution:

-C'est une potiche blonde qui présente ce test. Je proteste contre ce cliché machiste et dégradant, hérité de générations de domination masculine. Mes sœurs, avec moi, brisons nos chaînes et revendiquons les droits des femmes! Girl power!

* * *

Effectivement, sur l'écran, une jeune femme blonde en uniforme style Barbie parlait d'une voix mécanique et monocorde. Ludwig avala deux cachets d'aspirine. Les autres représentantes féminines de la salle, même Grâce, se levèrent pour rejoindre la résistante ainsi que Félix. Gilbert s'arracha à sa contemplation des yeux de Matti pour observer la scène. Il la trouva très drôle mais tenta comme même de calmer tout ce monde diplomatiquement.

-Les filles, calmez-vous, ce n'est pas un cliché, c'est juste que cette meuf est vraiment conne! Elle n'est bonne qu'à ça mais c'est la gosse d'un haut gradé alors on est obligé de la garder. Je vous jure, je la connais en vrai, quand on lui dit «bonjour», il lui faut dix minutes pour trouver quoi répondre!

Diplomatiquement selon lui. Son frère tenta une autre approche, ignorant son aîné braillard.

-Je ne suis pas responsable de ce choix.

* * *

La jeune femme ignora totalement ses propos, concentrée sur l'albinos insolent qui la narguait. D'un geste trahissant une grande aisance, elle lança Casse-couille. Sa maîtrise était parfaite et seuls ses excellents réflexes évitèrent la décapitation à l'albinos. Il fut cependant assommé et s'affala dans les bras du franco-canadien, qui le soutient de son mieux en rougissant . Puis, elle entama un discours enflammé sur la tyrannie masculine, la misogynie à affronter tous les jours et le grand combat qui n'était pas encore terminé. Puis, chacune retourna s'asseoir à sa place, calmement.

-C'est tout? S'étonna Francis.

-Ben oui, ça sert à rien de commencer une révolution quand on ne connaît pas les véritables responsables. Mais je les trouverais et là...

* * *

La yaoiste rit d'un air diabolique, appuyée par son copain musicien puis reprit son appareil photo. Pendant sa harangue, Matthieu s'était occupé de ranimer l'albinos, qui reprenait doucement conscience, la tête sur ses genoux et très content, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à son œil avisé. Tout comme les regards timides qu'échangeaient l'asiatique et le petit blond depuis tout à l'heure. C'était la vraie raison pour laquelle ses dames n'avaient pas brûlé l'édifice. Après une énième gueulante d'un pur produit franco-allemand qui n'allait pas tarder à devenir aphone si les choses continuaient ainsi et un traînage de frangin vers le bureau accompagné d'un sermon rapide sur le thème «Draguer au boulot, c'est pas bien», le test put commencer.

* * *

Francis et Antonio se moquèrent de chaque question, accompagnés par une partie des cinq Nordiques. Entre les «Quel horreur!», «Mon cerveau va exploser» et un magnifique «Oh mon dieu, c'était au moins niveau CE1!» made in le dieu du sexe (au moins du lycée), la plupart des adolescents étaient pliés de rire. L'adjudant Honda emprunta une aspirine à son supérieur. Mais la palme vient d'Antonio qui tituba autour de la table avant de s'écrouler, imitant une agonie terriblement...comique.

* * *

-Je meurs...C'était trop dur...Je sens mes neurones fondre...Mon cœur bat la mesure de ma souffrance qui...

-Non, Tonio, tu vas t'en sortir, j'entends l'ambulance arriver! Et les hélicoptères et la soucoupe volante et le nécromancien!

-Non, c'est trop tard pour moi amigo, je suis fichu. J'aurai aimé embrasser mon Lovi une dernière fois..

.

-Tu peux toujours rêver! Hurla l'intéressé.

Cela ne fit qu'attirer l'attention du «mourant» vers lui.

-Mi corazon, sois fort! Je t'aime!

-Moi pas!

* * *

Gilbert intervient:

-Tu peux pas mourir ici, après c'est moi qui vais me taper la paperasse.

-Désolé...Aaarrghh...Je souffre...J'ai l'impression que des milliers de marshmallows me torturent à mort!

-Tonio, NOOOOOOONNNNN!

-Merde, y avait pas la musique épique pour aller avec, qu'est-ce qu'il fout le pianiste? Remarqua l'albinos, tandis que Francis déplorait à grand cris la mort du «cadavre» qui s'efforçait désespérément de ne pas rire trop fort et que ledit pianiste embrassait sa copine.

-Je suis pas encore mort...mais j'ai mal!

-Dis tes dernières volontés alors lança le militaire, mort de rire.

Ces mecs étaient supers, pas autant que lui bien sûr, mais il serait intéressant de récupérer leurs numéros.

* * *

-Je veux être enterré dans un champ de tomates!

-Promis mec, sur le caleçon qu'on a piqué au prof de sport!

-Un caleçon? S'étonna le seul adulte du groupe (en théorie).

-C'était un pari. Précisa Francis.

-Moi, j'ai déjà volé la voiture d'un général avec la pute dedans. Se vanta le génialissime.

-Classe! S'exclamèrent en cœur les deux amis, l'un d'eux en oubliant brièvement qu'il était mourant.

* * *

Pendant ce dialogue, Alfred débarqua avec un drapeau américain et le déposa sur le cadavre.

-Je suis franco-espagnol mec, pourquoi tu me mets ça dessus?

-C'est le seul que j'ai. Et puis, il est classe, propre et maman l'a repassé ce matin.

Gilbert, de sa voix la plus douce, lui expliqua que généralement, le drapeau était sur le cercueil pas sur le corps. Le jeune homme récupéra donc son drapeau, dépité et partit câliner Kiku pour se consoler, lequel ne s'y attendait pas du tout et pria pour que ses côtes ne cèdent pas quand le franco-américain l'étreignit. C'est alors que ce brave Lulu vit l'heure et comprit qu'il tenait là une chance inespérée.

-Il est l'heure d'aller manger au mess. Rejoignez le car dans le...

* * *

Toute la salle se leva et se rua dehors avec des cris de joie et des «Putain, j'ai trop la dalle!», le malheureux japonais trimballé dans les bras d'un adolescent très enthousiaste. Gilbert, Francis et Antonio, occupés par leur sketch, réagirent avec un temps de retard et le militaire ne put que regarder s'éloigner les boucles blondes et le doux visage de son coup de cœur entraîné par la foule. Les trois larrons se lancèrent à la poursuite des autres.

calme...acheva le blond, blasé.

* * *

Tout va très bien dans ma tête. J'ai encore rajouté un truc mais je ne regrette rien. Eh oui, un piano s'est bien ramené tout seul sur ses petites papattes à la JDC. Ma drogue: fromage de chèvre et chocolat. Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé, suivit cette fic ou l'ont mise en favori. A bientôt!


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour tout le monde, voici mon nouveau chapitre. Au programme du grand n'importe quoi, du Lulu en mode chevalier blanc, du poulet et des madames qui font très très peur. Bonne lecture à tous!

**Disclamer: **Himaruya est le seul et unique possesseur des personnages à part Turpin et les madames flippantes qui sont à moi, la JDC est à la France et je ne gagne pas d'argent.

* * *

**Tous à la JDC**

**Pas touche au poulet**

Turpin Prenel le moustachu considéra avec un mélange de crainte et de résignation la ruée de gamins affamés qui pénétra dans le bus, suivie par les Beildshmidt et Honda. L'adjudant-chef dut s'arrêter en chemin pour ramasser Feliciano, qui avait trébuché et pleurait. Celui-ci voulut s'agripper à nouveau au beau militaire mais son jumeau l'arracha rapidement au «connard de bouffeur de patates de mes deux». Et vas-y, que j'insulte un gradé! Sa maman avait raison, les jeunes ne respectaient rien songea le sergent, vingt-trois ans. Finalement, les deux frères s'assirent le plus loin possible d'un Antonio déçu. Les gradés entrèrent.

* * *

-T'as vus mon Pinpin, ils sont marrant aujourd'hui. Déclara Gilbert, hilare.

* * *

Habitué aux excentricités de son supérieur, qui s'était donné pour objectif personnel de le décoincer, Junior ignora la remarque et conduisit le plus vite possible le groupe bruyant et chahuteur à destination. Pour tout dire, il faut leur concéder que, malgré le charmant concert de gargouillements d'estomac, ils étaient plus calmes que le matin. Du moins, jusqu'au moment où Francis et Arthur débutèrent un concours d'insultes. Alfred décida alors de jouer les commentateurs et arbitres à l'aide d'un mégaphone sorti d'on ne sait où.

-Et c'est une belle insulte grenouillesque aussitôt contrée par un rosbeef percutant! Quel match mes amis! La tension est à son comble!

-T'es pas mon ami! Tient à préciser Lovino.

* * *

Heureusement pour les tympans de ses voisins, Kiku réussit à confisquer lestement et discrètement l'appareil. L'hyperactif eut beau lui faire son plus beau regard de chiot maltraité, ça ne fonctionna pas...Pourtant, quand son frère l'utilisait, ça marchait du tonnerre. Il devrait demander à Matthieu de lui filer des cours...Tout à ses réflexions, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'ils étaient arrivés, au grand soulagement du sergent Prenel qui ne rêvait que de son tube d'aspirine. Aussi, il n'a pas trop l'habitude de réfléchir.

* * *

Comme d'habitude, on réveilla Héraklès, Ludwig sépara les deux concurrents et chacun descendit. Bien sûr, à peine furent-ils entrés que les chamailleries franco-anglaise reprirent. Le groupe, poussé par cet instinct primal de bouffer comme des porcs après cette matinée éreintante, s'occupa de remplir les plateaux repas d'une nourriture nourrissante à défaut d'être bonne. Malgré la bousculade et les cris, il n'y eut pas de dégât significatif jusqu'au moment où les derniers arrivent devant les dames...d'un certain âge et un peu empâtées (pour ne pas dire de gros boudins) qui servaient le plat principal, du poulet avec des frites gourmandes et croquantes (si tu as compris la référence, je te félicite pour ton bon goût).

* * *

Arthur et Francis étaient restés en arrière pour continuer tranquillement leur très intéressante conversation qui portait actuellement sur l'accouplement des ancêtres de chacun avec des espèces animales diverses et variées telles que le babouin, le crapaud, la chèvre ou, plus surprenant, la chenille. Lovino était également resté derrière pour éviter Antonio. Ce dernier venait d'être littéralement kidnappé par une Elizaveta voulant tout savoir sur leur relation. Relation qui n'existait pas et n'était que le fantasme d'un imbécile sex... au sourire niais qui s'était convaincu tout seul que l'italien grincheux était l'amour de sa vie. Très occupé à se demander si ce dont parlait les deux abrutis devant lui était possible au niveau biologique, il en oublia de surveiller son jumeau, le spécialiste des gaffes et maladresses (même si lui-même était plutôt doué dans le domaine).

La parade nuptiale des crétins nécessitant de grands gestes en plus des paroles et Feliciano étant, comme souvent, plongé dans ses pensées (qui concernaient actuellement de l'huile, de la paille et un certain blond), l'inévitable se produisit et l'assiette pleine tenue d'une main distraite par le doux rêveur valsa dans les airs, effectuant une gracieuse parabole pour atterrir aux pieds d'un Turpin qui avait sagement attendu que le flot d'adolescents affamés soit passé pour entrer mais avait mal calculé le temps d'attente nécessaire. Les trois robustes cantinières se figèrent aussitôt, leur regard qui jusqu'alors n'exprimait qu'une lassitude et une stupidité bovine étincelant de colère.

* * *

-Le poulet...

-...a été...

-...jeté à terre.

-Vengeance hurlèrent-elles alors dans une synchronisation parfaite. Et elles contournèrent le comptoir, la première armée d'une louche, la seconde d'un grand couteau de cuisine et la dernière d'une râpe à fromage. L'instinct de survie du petit italien se réveilla et celui-ci prit ses jambes à son cou, évitant le sergent Prenel avec une aisance trahissant un sérieux entraînement à l'art délicat de la fuite précipitée. Ses poursuivantes, moins subtiles, ne s'arrêtèrent pas devant l'obstacle qui les séparait du mécréant qui avait osé abîmer leur sacro-saint poulet du lundi et, tel la charge des rhinocéros vers le soleil couchant et le pauvre petit lapin qui se trouve sur leur route, piètinèrent le pauvre homme. Allongé par terre, moulu, la moustache en bataille et son bel uniforme juste sorti du pressing froissé et tâché, il murmura:

-Journée de merde...

* * *

Puis, considérant que c'était assez pour aujourd'hui, il s'évanouit. Les dernières paroles que son cerveau fatigué entendit furent:

-A bas du le massacreur du poulet!

Quant à sa dernière vision, elle montrait l'adjudant-chef Beildshmidt, passant par dessus son corps inerte pour secourir le malheureux, proie de trois membres zélés et fanatiques de la secte des Adorateurs du Poulet. Il ne vit pas qu'Arthur et Francis continuaient leur dispute sans se soucier des dommages collatéraux ni que Lovino et Antonio suivaient les traces de Ludwig, ce dernier ayant échappé à la yaoiste grâce à la technique dites «Regarde les deux beaux gosses qui s'embrassent». D'ailleurs, c'était vrai, Li et Ice ayant finalement osé après avoir passé une bonne partie de la journée à se dévorer mutuellement des yeux. Mais laissons ces deux-là se débrouiller avec Elizaveta et le SGFP (Super Grand Frère Poule) aussi appelé Lukas et continuons à suivre le fuyard qui est poursuivi par les trois cantinières, elles-même poursuivies par le blond, poursuivi par le jumeau inquiet poursuivi par son soupirant éperdu poursuivi par...Ah non, il n'y a plus personne à citer, pardon.

* * *

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plus.

Pour la petite histoire, le coup du poulet est une référence au jeu vidéo Skyrim. Dans ce jeu, se trouve un village particulier: tu tapes un gosse, les gens s'en fichent totalement mais tu frappes un poulet et tous les villageois te lynchent. Ce bug est tellement célèbre que je le connais alors que je n'y ai jamais joué.

Au niveau des pensées de Feliciano, au cas où il y aurait encore des âmes innocentes par ici, il veut se faire culbuter dans la paille par un Ludwig aux muscles huilés comme les gladiateurs (il a beaucoup aimé le film). Et oui, je suis une personne optimiste.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé, à ceux qui suivent cette histoire, à ceux qui l'ont mise en favori et à ceux qui ont fait plusieurs de ces choses.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour à tous, c'est le grand retour de l'auteur complètement pétée qui veut que tout le monde soit en couple, qui écrit des trucs louches le soir et que l'arrivée du week-end met en super forme! Yaoi, humour et dragibus! Bonne lecture!

**Disclamer:** Himaruya possède les personnages d'Hetalia et je ne suis pas assez sadique pour avoir inventée la JDC.

* * *

**Tous à la JDC**

**Super Lulu**

Feliciano courrait en zigzag, prenant un maximum de tournants, espérant semer ses poursuivantes. Celle au couteau, la moins rapide des trois, fut finalement rattrapée par Ludwig qui paralysa son système nerveux en la frappant du plat de la main à la base du cou car oui, on apprend des trucs de ninja chez les militaires et non, l'auteur ne regarde pas trop d'animés japonais. Il continua sa course, décidé à sauver sa princes...le gamin qui le regardait avec des yeux brillants et plein d'étoiles de façon très bizarre (en même temps, un mec aux yeux lumineux, même si il ne te regarde pas, c'est comme même très louche). Lovino, qui arrivait à pleine vitesse derrière, trébucha sur la grosse dame étendue par terre et atterrit sur son ventre flasque. Il se releva aussitôt en poussant des jurons très imagés sur les pseudo-ninjas incapables de dégager leurs victimes du chemin et continua sa course, ignorant totalement l'inquiétude d'Antonio que l'amour (ou plutôt les hormones en ébullition à cause de la vision du petit derrière qui se trémoussait devant lui) poussait à suivre son Lovi jusqu'au bout du monde (avec une capote prête en poche).

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Feliciano tourne une é-nième fois et maudit le cliché de la personne en danger qui se retrouve bloquée dans une impasse. Il saute pour atteindre la faîte du mur qui lui bloque le passage et, l'adrénaline aidant, parvient à s'accrocher au faîte des deux mains. Mais les deux survivantes viennent de l'atteindre et elles s'agrippent à ses jambes pour le déloger. Il hurle de détresse lorsque Super Lulu sans cape ni collants mais avec un uniforme bien repassé par ses soins réutilise sa technique d'art martiaux of the dead sur la cantinière de gauche. L'autre lâche également la jambe de sa proie qui, surprise, cède et dégringole sur le corps inerte dont la surcharge pondérale fait un bon matelas. La dernière survivante brandit fièrement sa râpe à fromage, prête à combattre jusqu'à son dernier souffle pour l'honneur du Saint Poulet de la Cantoche. Que va-t-il se passer? La suite la semaine...Non,c'est une blague, mademoiselle lâchez ce pistolet, vous pourriez blesser quelqu'un!

* * *

Le suspense est à son comble, vous êtes crispés d'excitation devant vos écrans, vous n'en pouvez plus, vous voulez connaître la suite de cette fic géniale (l'auteur tente l'auto-suggestion parce qu'on ne sait jamais).

Soudain, un projectile d'une rondeur parfaite, aussi rouge que le sang frais sur le sable blanc, fend l'air tel le glaive de la Justice pour frapper le visage empâté et couvert de furoncles de Martha Tarie,Grande Prêtresse du Poulet. Celle-ci vacille, frappée dans sa terrible colère et...se redresse comme si de rien n'était en essuyant le jus de tomate qui dégouline le long de sa joue ridée. Un projectile rond et rouge, vous vous attendiez à quoi?

* * *

C'est alors qu'une flamme ardente apparut sur la tête de la vieille peau...pardon de la dame d'âge mur et elle se mit à hurler:

-Je vais vous démolir avec ma dernière volonté!

-Mais ce n'est pas le bon manga! Protesta le militaire.

* * *

Lovino, le lanceur de tomate, se souvient brusquement qu'il était un trouillard de première et entreprit une retraite prudente derrière Antonio. A ce moment là, les vêtements de la femme se désintégrèrent comme sous l'action d'une force irrépressible. Devant la vision de ce qu'il y avait dessous, les deux italiens et l'allemand d'origine s'évanouirent dans un bel ensemble. Seul l'amoureux transi, qui n'avait d'œil que pour l'objet cher à son cœur, échappa à ce terrible châtiment. Il put même rattraper le jeune homme avant qu'il ne s'écrase lamentablement sur le sol de béton, l'adosser avec douceur à un mur et...se lancer dans une séance de matage intensif, ignorant totalement le danger. La vieille, boostée à mort par l'énergie de la dernière volonté, éclata d'un rire sonore en caressant sa fidèle râpe à fromage, prête à leur infliger les pires sévices. Elle s'avança d'un pas et chancela. Une seringue blanche était plantée dans son épaule.

* * *

Son visage se tordit dans une expression de surprise et elle s'écroula, manquant écraser le plus jeune des frères Beildshmidt. L'aîné, debout dans le super hélicoptère furtif de l'armée, un fusil à la main, gueula:

-C'était de l'anesthésique pour rhinocéros mémé! Bien fait pour ta gueule!

Dans l'engin, on trouvait également d'autres personnes parce que, comme dirait Captain obvious, il faut au moins un pilote. Matthieu, assit sagement à l'arrière ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi l'albinos l'avait embarqué dans l'hélico mais était très content de la balade. Turpin, ranimé par la méthode dite des «Mille et une baffes» conduisait l'appareil et était moins heureux. Enfin, il y avait également Francis, qui avait suivit le mouvement parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour son meilleur ami et Arthur, qui se demandait pourquoi il avait suivit Francis. Ce dernier, maintenant rassuré sur le sort de son meilleur ami, décida d'embrasser son lapin. Puis, ils firent demi-tour.

* * *

-On ne devrait pas les aider? Demanda Matthieu.

-Oh, il y a déjà une équipe en place pour dégager la mémé et réveiller les autres déclara Gilbert d'un air classe même si ses pensées pouvaient se résumer à «Trop mignon! Je craque!».

-Et où est Francis?

-Il nous rejoindra, il est descendu voir Antonio répondit l'adolescent aux yeux verts avec le grand sourire satisfait du chat qui vient de bouffer le canari.

A terre, se relevant péniblement après une rencontre brutale avec le béton, une marque rouge sur la joue et un grand sourire au lèvre, le plus grand dragueur de l'univers (ou au moins de cette planète...de ce pays...de cette ville...de son lycée.) lança:

-J'aime qu'on me résiste!

Et l'hélicoptère s'éloigna dans le soleil couchant du plein midi.

* * *

Alors, le manga sur lequel je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de placer une référence , pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, est Katekyo Hitman Reborn. C'est l'histoire de Tsuna, un gros looser qui rencontre un bébé tueur nommé Reborn. Celui-ci lui annonce qu'il est l'héritier d'une famille de mafieux, les Vongola. Le bébé peut faire passer Tsuna en mode Dernière Volonté ou Hyper Mode qui lui donne une force extraordinaire mais provoque la disparition de ses fringues et l'apparition d'une flamme sur sa tête, ce qui ne choque personne. JAPON!

Merci aux revieweurs, à ceux qui ont mit cette fic en favori, ceux qui la suivent et aux lecteurs anonymes.


End file.
